


turn up the heat

by Elissa



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (dovevano essere anche massimo 500 parole vabbuò i tried), Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, ragà non. lo. so., son due mesi sani che ci lavoro doveva essere pronta per l'olimpico E INVECE
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Ci pensa da ore: ci pensa da quell'ordine, da quando al suo “Sbottonati” lo sguardo di Ermal non si era accigliato, e le sue mani erano corse a liberare il bottone dall'asola. Il pensiero gli è rimasto a premere sulle tempie per tutto il tempo delle votazioni, quando l'aveva visto sbottonare persino la camicia, il fianco che premeva mollemente contro il suo; e ha continuato anche dopo, a sbattergli nel cranio al ritmo della musica troppo alta nella green room.E così, “Spogliati” gli ha detto, e non è un ordine, non proprio, ma non è nemmeno un suggerimento. Ha immaginato a lungo le risposte che avrebbe potuto scatenare, dalle sopracciglia inarcate -ché ad Ermal non si può imporre proprio un bel niente, lo sa bene, o deciderà di fare il bastian contrario della situazione- ad una risata ad una battuta -“Spogliati tu” è la replica che ha immaginato come più probabile. In ogni caso, qualunque sia il risultato, è piuttosto sicuro non cambi la situazione finale -loro due, appagati, tra le lenzuola non più tanto candide- quindi non si dà pena: almeno ci ha provato.





	turn up the heat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Questo è un lavoro di fantasia in cui non si intende in alcun modo rappresentare l'effettivo orientamento sessuale delle figure citate, né la loro condotta sessuale, né tantomeno si intende offendere o diffamare. Chiaramente non scrivo a scopo di lucro e ne guadagno solo in "cose che ho fatto prima di morire".  
> Disclaimer pt.2: PER L'AMOR DEL CIELO NON LINKATE O TAGGATE I DIRETTI INTERESSATI SUI FANWORK MANNAGGIA. E' imbarazzante per tutte le parti coinvolte e non mi pare proprio il caso  
> Detto ciò: onestamente, sono stata indecisa fino all'ultimo sul postare questa fanfiction. Un po' per una questione quasi di paranoia (io la paura che uno di questi giorni scoprano ao3 ce l'ho sempre e non me la leverò mai, c'è poco da farsi), un po' per una questione di insicurezza che mi perseguita dalla nascita; ho deciso di pubblicare -e proprio oggi- perché ho avuto modo di riflettere su tutte le cose assurde degli ultimi sei mesi, tutte le persone che non avrei conosciuto se non fosse per questa pazza avventura fandomica, tutte le cose a livello creativo che non pensavo sarei mai mai mai riuscita a fare e invece ho scoperto che, seppur con fatica, ero in grado di fare. Questa fic un po' rappresenta anche questo: me lo aveste detto anche solo quattro mesi fa, che avrei scritto smut, v'avrei riso in faccia.  
> E invece.  
> E, okay, questa fic è un po' na cazzatina, ma spero possa servire a dire grazie a tutte le persone meravigliose con le quali sono entrata in contatto tramite sti due. Mi avete dato tanto in pochissimo tempo, e ve ne sono grata.  
> Insomma, ora la finisco col pippone melodrammatico e vi lascio alla lettura che spero sia più piacevole di me che sproloquio sulle Cose, insomma
> 
> PS: grazie a Giusy ed Ele, che hanno avuto la dubbia fortuna di beccarsi le cose in anteprima (dieci punti alla Casa di chi indovina come è nata anche questa fic) e non solo non mi hanno mandata a cagare, ma hanno addirittura detto che non era male
> 
> PPS: titolo da for your entertainment di adam lambert perché sono: una persona molto poco originale

 

“Spogliati.”

Glielo dice a voce bassa, ma il suono buca la nuvola di silenzio come un proiettile. Non è un'imposizione, ma nemmeno una domanda: riconosce appena il suo tono di voce, roco per l'eccitazione dai troppi baci.

Ci pensa da ore: ci pensa da quell'ordine, da quando al suo “Sbottonati” lo sguardo di Ermal non si era accigliato, e le sue mani erano corse a liberare il bottone dall'asola. Il pensiero gli è rimasto a premere sulle tempie per tutto il tempo delle votazioni, quando l'aveva visto sbottonare persino la camicia, il fianco che premeva mollemente contro il suo; e ha continuato anche dopo, a sbattergli nel cranio al ritmo della musica troppo alta nella green room.

E così, “Spogliati” gli ha detto, e non è un ordine, non proprio, ma non è nemmeno un suggerimento. Ha immaginato a lungo le risposte che avrebbe potuto scatenare, dalle sopracciglia inarcate -ché ad Ermal non si può imporre proprio un bel niente, lo sa bene, o deciderà di fare il bastian contrario della situazione- ad una risata ad una battuta -“Spogliati tu” è la replica che ha immaginato come più probabile. In ogni caso, qualunque sia il risultato, è piuttosto sicuro non cambi la situazione finale -loro due, appagati, tra le lenzuola non più tanto candide- quindi non si dà pena: almeno ci ha provato.

Poi però gli occhi di Ermal si chiudono, per un secondo infinitesimale, e quando li riapre, in un sospiro, sono enormi e liquidi, e le sue mani stanno correndo a slacciare quella giacca che aveva riallacciato durante la nottata, senza proferire parola, senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo, e _oh_ , dopotutto il suo istinto non si era sbagliato, e la sensazione gli toglie il respiro, gli fa girare la testa quasi più di tutti i baci scambiati contro la porta della sua camera d'albergo -è un miracolo che siano arrivati fin lì prima che accadesse, il desiderio che gli preme sullo stomaco da ore, da prima ancora di salire sul palco a cantare, da quando l'ha baciato l'ultima volta, ore ed ore fa, cazzo, gli sono sembrati giorni e invece non era nemmeno mezza giornata, la cosa potrebbe diventare un problema, considerato tutto.

Ermal lascia cadere la giacca ai suoi piedi con grazia, senza guardare, continuando a fissarlo con il volto rilassato, le labbra schiuse e le gote che avvampano d'eccitazione. Respira appena, ma d'altronde anche lui è quasi in apnea, il cervello che non riesce a controllare i polmoni mentre osserva quelle dita lunghe e chiare sbottonare la camicia con metodo, scoprire una porzione più ampia di pelle ogni volta; non c'è spazio per l'aria nel suo petto, non ora che è pieno della consapevolezza che _lo sta facendo perché glielo ha detto lui_. Anche la camicia si deposita a terra, in un fruscio di stoffa, e sa che Ermal odia stropicciare i vestiti -“Fabio mi fa _una testa così_ ” gli ha spiegato, una volta- perciò quel gesto lo lascia irrazionalmente ancora più eccitato, la gola incredibilmente arida in questo circolo vizioso di desiderio in cui realizzare quello di Ermal incrementa il suo.

Vorrebbe toccarlo, lo vorrebbe più di ogni altra cosa, ma non saprebbe definire i limiti di questo gioco, fin dove possa tirare l'elastico prima che gli finisca in faccia, prima che la magia finisca. Si umetta le labbra in sostituzione del contatto fisico -gli occhi di Ermal seguono la sua lingua, e i suoi gesti si illanguidiscono nello sfilare la cintura; non è volutamente provocante, quello no, l'ha visto Ermal quando vuole provocarlo, è uno spettacolo ben diverso da questo, ma non meno inebriante.

Si chiede se non sia un po’ troppo da ragazzino, il desiderio di toccarsi solo per qualche bacio e un torso nudo; ma non gli importa, e l'unico motivo per cui non l'ha già fatto è che vuole prolungare tutto questo il più a lungo possibile, qualunque cosa sia. Ci sarà tempo per ripescare le immagini degli occhi offuscati di passione di Ermal e toccarsi furiosamente, quando sarà da solo. Non ora.

Ora è il momento di osservarlo mentre lentamente libera la cintura anche dall'ultimo passante, solo i pantaloni la biancheria a separarlo dalla completa nudità.

E le scarpe, realizza. Si sono dimenticati delle scarpe.

“Le scarpe te le levo io” lo informa, tentando di mantenere la voce ferma, la stessa che ha usato poco fa, fissandolo negli occhi. Ermal non annuisce, ma continua a fissarlo, non oppone resistenza mentre si accovaccia davanti a lui, _continua a fissarlo_ , resta in quella specie di trance anche quando lo bacia poco sopra la stoffa del pantalone, appena sotto l'ombelico. Sospira soltanto, e lo guarda, in attesa. In qualsiasi altro momento lo avrebbe trovato snervante, il suo silenzio, eppure ora questa inaspettata docilità è meglio di un afrodisiaco.

Gli slaccia le scarpe, mantenendo il ritmo lento che Ermal ha per primo instaurato. Quando deve sfilarle, sente le sue mani sulle spalle, per tenersi in equilibrio mentre alza prima un piede e poi l'altro: la sua presa è lieve, come un fiocco di neve sul naso, ma aggiunge una nuova regola al gioco, la concessione del contatto. Gli stringe la caviglia, per un attimo, pelle contro pelle, per ancorarsi pienamente al momento e non perdere la testa, per poter guidare entrambi. Alza gli occhi, ed Ermal gli restituisce lo sguardo, un sorriso _lento_ , un po’ addormentato, i pollici infilati dentro l'elastico dei boxer.

Lui si aggrappa al suo torso per rialzarsi, strusciandosi lentamente contro il suo corpo; Ermal sospira, quella pressione lieve che non fa nulla per alleviare il dolore tra le gambe, ma il gemito è tutto di Fabrizio, quando sono ormai faccia a faccia e il leggero moto dei fianchi dell'altro uomo spinge contro la sua erezione. Fa un passo indietro, uno solo, minuscolo, perché non vuole perdere il fiato caldo di Ermal sul viso.

“Pantaloni. E i boxer” dice, ed Ermal non esita, lascia che gli indumenti si depositino in una pozza ai suoi piedi, senza piegarsi, senza lasciare i suoi occhi. Fa un passo avanti, per liberarsi delle catene di vestiti che ha alle caviglie, ed ora sono petto contro petto, impossibilmente vicini. Baciarlo è più un imperativo che un'opzione, lo vede chiudere gli occhi prima ancora che abbia posato le labbra sulle sue, il respiro che accelera ancor di più mentre si appropria della sua bocca. Ermal non oppone resistenza, si lascia esplorare, lo accoglie come accoglie la sua mano che striscia dal bacino fino alla nuca, per avvicinare i loro volti, e quando il bacio finisce, lascia che si separino senza rincorrerlo, gli occhi che alla luce della luna sembrano ancor più scuri, tutta pupilla, e le labbra schiuse ancor più umide di prima.

Potrebbe chiedergli qualsiasi cosa, in questo momento: di spogliarlo, di toccarlo, di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. Sa che non gli direbbe di no, non ora, non quando il suo respiro è affannato e i suoi occhi lucidi e la sua erezione dolorosamente _dura_ contro la sua.

Ma non è ciò che vuole, perciò lascia scivolare una mano nella sua, lo conduce verso il letto, rifatto da qualche solerte cameriera, e basta un tocco per farlo sedere, e poi distendere, di fianco a lui.

“ _Toccati_ ” dice.

Vuole _vederlo_.

Ermal _geme_. Senza nemmeno essersi sfiorato, quasi la sola idea gli desse piacere, geme e Fabrizio non può impedirsi di allungare la mano e sfiorargli il viso, un “Va bene?” a mezza voce che rischia di spezzare l'equilibrio, ma ha bisogno di chiedere. Si sente un equilibrista sospeso sul suo filo: ogni passo è un rischio, ma _oh_ , quanto è bella l'adrenalina che scorre nelle vene. Il sorriso di poco prima ritorna, con un lieve cenno d'assenso: è un gesto che appartiene all'Ermal appena sveglio, quando ancora non ha preso il primo caffè e parla a monosillabi, e se non fosse così stravolto sarebbe quasi tenero. In questo momento, però, con le sue mani che iniziano a vagare per il corpo nudo, senza mai fermarsi da nessuna parte, contribuisce solo a farlo deglutire a vuoto, i vestiti troppo stretti per il calore che lo pervade.

Lo ha preso alla lettera, Ermal: si tocca. Ovunque. Sfiora il petto chiaro e asciutto, segue con un dito il contorno di ciascun capezzolo, ancora e ancora, in un movimento ipnotico; poi le sue mani scivolano giù, sulla pancia, accarezzano il suo corpo come Fabrizio farebbe -come ha fatto, come sognava di fare. Tracciano lo sterno e il profilo delle costole, e i brividi che si lasciano indietro sono riflesso di quelli che prova anche lui -è quasi meglio che esserne l'artefice, perché in qualche modo lo è, sono le sue parole che portano le mani di Ermal a indugiare sulle proprie anche, ad aprire le gambe ed accarezzare l'interno coscia con lentezza estenuante.

Sa di avere i suoi occhi puntati addosso, anche se non incrocia il suo sguardo. Sono meglio del sorso di birra prima di un'esibizione.

“Così” lo incoraggia, in un sussurro.

A differenza di Ermal, supino sul letto, lui è disteso su un fianco, la mano ancora poggiata sulla sua guancia. La accarezza col pollice: è bollente, e arrossata, e prima che se ne renda conto ha posato le labbra sulla sua gemella, indugiandoci anche più del solito, concedendosi di scorrere con la bocca lungo la sua pelle.

È in quel momento che Ermal afferra la sua erezione: lo riconosce dal respiro strozzato, dal modo in cui il suo corpo si tende e si rilassa nello spazio di un secondo. Improvvisamente, non sa dove guardare: vorrebbe avere mille occhi, per osservare contemporaneamente la mano che, in un movimento lento, scivola dalla punta alla base e poi ancora su, e quella che invece è rimasta a sfiorare in modo languido i testicoli, e i muscoli dell'addome che si contraggono ritmicamente, e la bocca, le labbra schiuse e la lingua che le inumidisce tra i sospiri. Vorrebbe avere mille occhi ma ne ha solo due, e per questo saettano ovunque, e d'istinto si avvicina ancora di più, gli bacia di nuovo la guancia e poi prende il lobo tra i denti, guadagnandosi un gemito, il ritmo della mano tra le gambe che perde un colpo e poi riprende, un po’ più veloce di prima.

Vorrebbe che non finisse mai. Vorrebbe vederlo venire nella sua mano in questo preciso istante. Infinite immagini di quello che potrebbe fare gli affollano la mente, ma si limita a dirigere il volto di Ermal verso di lui e baciarlo sulle labbra, soffocare gli ansiti di piacere nella propria bocca, mentre cerca di prendere una decisione.

È un bacio irruento, i movimenti scoordinati per l'urgenza, ma è perfetto così. È perfetto nonostante la posizione scomoda, nonostante per un po’ finiscano solo per respirarsi addosso, le bocche aperte e gli occhi chiusi. La mano di Ermal non si è mai fermata, ne sente il rumore, gli rimbomba nello stomaco e poi nel basso ventre, e mentre gli mordicchia il labbro inferiore -niente di doloroso, niente che il passaggio della sua lingua immediatamente dopo non possa sanare- sente il materasso vibrare, e deve voltarsi, _deve_ , perché vuole impressa nella mente l'immagine del bacino di Ermal che si spinge verso l'alto, in modo ormai febbrile.

“Più piano” gli dice, ed Ermal gli dà retta, e forse dovrebbe non esserne così sorpreso, considerato tutto, ma osservare il ritmo della mano che rallenta, nonostante gli occhi lucidi di piacere, nonostante sia evidente quanto gli costi fatica, gli strappa un gemito e non contribuisce a spegnere il desiderio di spingersi contro la sua coscia fino a venire, ma- no. L'ha promesso a sé stesso, che avrebbe usato il tempo concessogli con criterio, e quello decisamente non è un buon modo.

“Ecco” sussurra, baciandogli l'angolo dell'occhio. “Voglio sentirti, ancora un po’” aggiunge, a mo’ di spiegazione, contro il suo orecchio. Gli occhi, che fino a poco prima erano socchiusi, fissi su di lui, si chiudono completamente, mentre si lascia andare a sussurri e sospiri e gemiti. Soffia il suo nome, inarcandosi, la mano che va a circondare la punta _bagnata_ dell'erezione, a scoprire il glande arrossato e nasconderlo nuovamente col prepuzio, ed è così bello e osceno che i successivi versi li soffoca con la sua bocca, per un attimo, uno solo; poi, quasi guidata dalla parte animale del cervello, la mano scivola dai suoi ricci alla mandibola, al collo chiaro e poi al petto. Preme sullo sterno, un po’ per trattenerlo lì con lui, in quel momento, un po’ per sentirlo, semplicemente, ancora più vicino.

“Sei perfetto” gli sussurra, quasi una confessione, in una litania di sottofondo di parole che accompagnano i suoi ansiti. Ripercorre i passi che l'altro uomo per primo ha compiuto -gli accarezza languidamente l'addome contratto, disegna con un dito la schiera di muscoli che sono appena visibili. Sfiora il punto, poco sopra le anche, dove spuntano due segni gemelli, i segni delle sue mani, di quando era troppo preda del desiderio per controllare la foga con cui lo stringeva a sé, e stavolta, quando sente il ritmo aumentare, non lo riprende, continua ad accarezzare l'impronta della sua mano e lo guarda in viso, gli occhi stretti e le labbra schiuse in un “Fabbrì” che gli dice tutto e nulla, lo implora di farlo venire e di non smettere mai, ed è un po’ come si sente lui stesso. Gli bacia l'angolo delle labbra, “Lasciati andare. Sono qui”, e circonda la mano di Ermal con la propria, perché guardarlo, _vederlo_ , è stato meraviglioso, ma vuole anche sentirlo, nel modo più concreto possibile.

Ermal inarca la schiena, ed è davvero- _perfetto_. È perfetto e bellissimo e mai come ora ha sentito il bisogno di baciarlo ovunque, davvero scoprire ogni angolo del suo corpo con le labbra. Per ora si limita a continuare a baciargli il viso, scendendo giù lungo il collo e le spalle, risalendo poi a lasciare le labbra in quel posto, tra la guancia e l'orecchio, che ormai da mesi ha reclamato come _suo_ , mentre detta un ritmo sempre più serrato, e le spinte di Ermal si fanno sempre più decise e disperate insieme. “Voglio sentirti venire” gli dice, praticamente lo imprime sulla pelle, e questo non è un porno, è la vita vera, perciò non basta il comando per fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma ci vuole poco, _così poco_ , poche spinte e lo vede avvampare ancor di più, gli occhi improvvisamente sbarrati e il suo nome a metà sulla bocca, e per un attimo capisce il perché di tutte quelle persone che si ossessionano con i social, perché anche lui vorrebbe trovare un modo per immortalare questo momento per sempre, una fotografia che si possa sentire e toccare, una fotografia con la sua mano sporca a circondare quella di Ermal, col suo sorriso ancora intontito dall'orgasmo appena avuto, ma non per questo meno brillante.

Lo osserva ritornare sulla terra pezzo per pezzo, il corpo che si rilassa completamente, in un respiro che coinvolge dalla testa ai piedi. Lasciano entrambi andare il suo membro ormai ipersensibile, pulendo le mani sul copriletto -un po’ gli dispiace per chiunque dovrà pulirlo, ma non abbastanza da evitare. Lo guarda sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, mettere a fuoco i vari dettagli della stanza, e poi, i suoi occhi tornano su di lui, stavolta non più offuscati dall'eccitazione, ma pieni di affetto e di quella luce un po’ maliziosa e un po’ bambina di chi sta per combinarne un'altra in poco tempo -non glielo direbbe mai, c'è il rischio che usi anche quello a suo vantaggio, ma Fabrizio l'adora, come tutto il resto di lui.

“Tutto bene?” gli domanda, e si sente un po’ stupido, un po’ ragazzetto alle prime armi che chiede alla sua prima fidanzatina se non abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, se l'abbia toccata nei punti giusti, e gli pare doppiamente stupido se pensa che fino a poco fa aveva la prova concreta di quanto _bene_ sia andata la vicenda, ma non gli era mai capitato prima di provare una cosa del genere e non vorrebbe aver combinato un casino, specie con Ermal.

Quello, per tutta risposta, si dà un colpo di reni e lo placca sul materasso, con una risata cristallina. “Na meraviglia, Fabrì” ride, sporgendosi per baciargli le labbra. “Davvero hai bisogno che te lo dica?”

Vorrebbe dirgli che sì, ne ha decisamente bisogno, perché non ha la minima idea di come sia successo, di cosa stesse provando Ermal oltre al piacere -fin lì c'è arrivato, grazie tante- ma lui non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di aprir bocca, il ginocchio che si è incuneato chissà come tra le sue gambe e la coscia che preme contro la sua erezione che crea l'attrito di cui aveva disperata necessità e gli leva ogni pensiero coerente dalla testa.

“Sei proprio uno stronzo” dice, non appena riesce ad accantonare il desiderio per qualche secondo. È un'impresa titanica, con la coscia di Ermal che ancora si flette contro di lui e le sue mani che slacciano la cintura, ma ci riesce, neppure lui sa in che modo.

“Ma come” replica Ermal, un broncio fintissimo, “io volevo solo ricambiare il favore!” aggiunge, e dopo aver aperto la fibbia, non si dà pena di levare la cintura dai passanti, spostandosi direttamente sulla sua maglia, arrotolandola fino al petto, facendogli capire che deve proprio toglierla. Lo asseconda, scuotendo la testa, ed Ermal annuisce soddisfatto, quasi avesse scalato l'Everest anziché averlo convinto a togliere un indumento. La maglietta resta tristemente accartocciata sul cuscino sopra la sua testa, ed è abbastanza sicuro sia macchiata, perché nel suo buttarsi addosso a lui senza tante cerimonie Ermal ha scordato di avere l'addome sporco, ma poco male: non è sicuro avrà molta voglia di correre di qua e di là alla ricerca di un asciugamano con cui ripulirsi, _dopo_ , e la maglia gli sembra un buon compromesso.

Gli sfiora il petto nudo, accarezzando con le dita i contorni dei tatuaggi, con lentezza, quasi fosse sovrappensiero, nonostante con la coscia continui a strofinarsi ritmicamente contro di lui, e se non fosse per la scomodità dei jeans probabilmente si sarebbe già messo in imbarazzo più di quanto non faccia normalmente -c'è qualcosa, in Ermal, che chiama al suo lato più ragazzino e cazzaro, quello che a quindici anni non riusciva ad emergere perché sepolto sotto strati di introversione e incazzatura, e a volte non servono neppure gli sguardi divertiti dello Sheriffo per capire che si sta comportando come un ragazzino alla prima cotta, ma sperava che questo non si traducesse nello stesso atteggiamento a letto.

“Che hai?” gli chiede, quando dopo minuti interi non ha proferito parola.

“Penso, Fabbrì. Non eri tu quello che incitava a pensare?” replica, con un ghignetto divertito. Le sue mani sono scese ormai dai pettorali all'addome, sempre con una lentezza esasperante. Gli afferra le spalle con entrambe le mani e lo scuote un po’, tirandoselo addosso per soffocare la risatina tra i capelli. Non può dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo ridere pure di queste battute idiote.

Ermal affonda il naso nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre ridacchia ancora per la sua stessa battuta, e inspira profondamente. “Minchia Fabrì, ma com'è possibile che profumi ancora? Non è corretto, la gente normale non profuma dopo una giornata del genere” borbotta, sulla sua pelle, e mentirebbe se dicesse che la sensazione delle labbra che sfiorano il collo non gli fa venire i brividi, nonostante il tono lamentoso.

“A me non pare di profumare così tanto, ma se lo dici te…” gli fa notare. Ermal scuote il capo, iniziando a schioccare baci asciutti sulla sua pelle. “Credimi, ho ragione. Sta cosa mi distrae un casino, non è giusto” confessa, tra un bacio e l'altro; mentre si fa strada dal collo verso il petto la sua bocca si fa più generosa, il contatto sempre più umido e languido, quasi sapesse di aver lasciato la frontiera entro la quale è vietato marchiare la pelle, e quando alle labbra si aggiungono i denti- Fabrizio non ce la fa più. Si è trattenuto fin troppo a lungo, e davvero, è più che comprensibile il gemito che gli sfugge di bocca e il colpo di bacino per premere contro la coscia di Ermal, cercare ancora un po’ più d'attrito per soddisfare la sua voglia.

Quello solleva la testa dalla sua attività, il mento poggiato sul suo petto e il capo piegato, quasi incuriosito dalla situazione. “Scusa, mi sono distratto” spiega, con un sorrisetto. “Ma la colpa è tua, insomma, non puoi andare in giro con tutto questo ben di Dio e aspettarti che la gente non si distragga, guarda la D'Ospina, tra un po’ la dovevano rianimare tutte le volte che ti parlava.”

Sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Du’ abbracci e per te la gente me la tira con la fionda, mi sa che il problema è tuo.”

“Beh, "du’ abbracci” li hai dati pure a me, e guarda com'è finita" replica, ma sorride mentre gli bacia lo sterno, stavolta senza attardarsi sul resto del corpo. “Ma tornando all'argomento principale. Stavo pensando…” dice, e lo strofinarsi della coscia contro la sua erezione si fa più serrato.

“A che pensavi?” riesce appena a replicare, con voce strozzata.

“Pensavo a come ricambiare il favore di poco fa” continua, e si sposta appena, il tanto di concedere alle sue mani lo spazio per scivolare più giù, lungo il torso, fino all'orlo del jeans, dove si congiungono verso il bottone e la cerniera. Slaccia il primo e abbassa la seconda, e il sollievo è indescrivibile, ma non fa cenno di voler abbassare i pantaloni, anzi, ritorna con le dita a picchiettare sopra l'orlo dei boxer, con tutta calma, quasi stesse cercando di ricordare il ritmo di una canzone. “Perché di un favore si tratta, Fabrì. Molto, molto, grande” sussurra, chinandosi per baciargli le labbra. È abbastanza sicuro intendesse lasciargli un bacio casto, ma la sua mano si è già annidata tra i ricci, e non lo lascia andare finché entrambi non hanno il fiato corto e le labbra umide.

“Dicevo,” si schiarisce la voce poi, continuando come niente fosse nonostante il rossore diffuso sul volto, le dita che giocano con l'elastico dei boxer ma non fanno nulla di più, un crudele punzecchiare la sua eccitazione che non la diminuisce nemmeno un po’, “dicevo che all'inizio pensavo di prenderti in bocca” e stavolta, una mano chiara s'insinua tra jeans e boxer, per accarezzare lievemente l'erezione da sopra la stoffa.

“Cazzo” impreca, a mezza voce, ed Ermal ridacchia. “Esatto. Mi sarei accovacciato tra le tue gambe e ti avrei guardato dall'inizio alla fine, anche se fai certe espressioni che sono così pornografiche che da parte mia sarebbe un gesto egoistico, perché quasi quasi godo più io di te.”

Per un attimo tace, quasi fosse perso nella sua stessa fantasia, e Fabrizio lo capisce bene, ché le sue parole hanno gettato benzina sul fuoco già inappagabile che gli abita nel ventre.

“Che t'ha fatto cambiare idea?” chiede, cercando di scandire le parole, nonostante quel tocco seppur lieve gli stia togliendo ogni sembianza di coerenza.

“Eh?”

“Hai detto che ci stavi pensando all'inizio, e adesso?”

Il sorriso di Ermal è a dir poco predatorio, mentre si ingegna per abbassargli jeans e boxer quel tanto sufficiente da liberare la sua erezione, ma non risponde, non finché non si è accomodato -non saprebbe come altro definire il modo in cui cerca la posizione migliore- con il mento sulla sua spalla e le dita che gli camminano sul ventre, tanto piano che quasi gli fanno il solletico. “Hai detto che volevi sentirmi” spiega, baciandogli la clavicola. “E ho rispettato i tuoi desideri fino ad ora, sarebbe un peccato rovinare tutto adesso, non credi?”

Non saprebbe dire cosa lo ecciti tanto: se siano le sue parole, il fatto che sia disposto a farlo _per lui_ , il modo in cui gliele soffia sulla pelle, o la sensazione delle dita che disegnano cerchi concentrici e si spostano dal ventre alla coscia, senza toccarlo dove ne ha bisogno davvero, o forse è un miscuglio di tutte e tre le cose, sommate al fatto che sono _ore_ che cerca di trattenersi dal cedere all'istinto, e d'improvviso nulla gli basta più, la pelle è diventata un indumento troppo stretto per contenere la sua eccitazione.

Infila nuovamente una mano tra i capelli di Ermal, gli muove il capo a suo piacimento perché possano guardarsi negli occhi, i nasi che si strofinano. “Visto che ci tieni tanto, a rispettare i miei desideri” gli dice, afferrando con la mano libera quella di Ermal, che sembra voler indugiare ancora sulla sua coscia, e spostandola tra le sue gambe, “che aspetti?”

Ermal lo bacia, gli schiocchi umidi delle loro labbra che si sommano a quelli della mano sul suo sesso in una melodia oscena, ed è _così dannatamente vicino_ all'orgasmo che ne sente quasi il sapore sulla punta della lingua -o forse è quello della bocca dell'altro uomo, non saprebbe dirlo, considerato quante volte è venuto immaginandolo ormai è un'associazione istintiva- quando la mano si ferma, di botto, e il suo proprietario si scosta, senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere la piega divertita nelle labbra quando lo vede gemere di frustrazione.

“Piantala di provocarmi” si lamenta, stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli. “A furia di tirare, la corda si spezza, capito?”

Ermal risponde con un sospiro di piacere, che ben presto si tramuta in un ghigno, mentre riprende a muovere la mano con una lentezza che è provocatoria anch'essa. “E se volessi scoprire come sei quando la corda si spezza?” gli soffia contro l'orecchio. “Se volessi provocarti fino a farti perdere anche la più piccola inibizione?” continua, la sua voce un sussurro caldo. Le sue carezze restano lente, e Fabrizio è abbastanza sicuro che prima di venire sarà riuscito a impazzire, il cervello che non sa se dar retta alla lenta cadenza delle parole dell'uomo che gli sta addosso o alla mano che si muove troppo piano sulla sua erezione.

“Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa ci volesse per farti perdere il controllo, e cosa avresti fatto. _Prima_ , sai, quando ancora era solo una interessante fantasia nelle notti solitarie. Non che adesso non ci pensi, ma è tutto più reale, no? È un piano d'azione più che una fantasia, ed è ancora più eccitante” spiega, e se non bastasse il modo in cui lo dice, di certo quello in cui si umetta le labbra e sospira gli dimostrerebbe _quanto_ l'idea lo ecciti.

Lasciarlo parlare è stata l'idea più stupida o la più geniale che Fabrizio abbia mai avuto, di questo è certo.

“Cosa faresti, Fabbrì? Se passassi le ore a stuzzicarti senza mai avvicinarmi troppo, se ti baciassi qui” gli sfiora il lobo con le labbra, appena un accenno di denti, “qui” il collo, “e qui” l'angolo delle labbra, “ma mai dove lo vuoi davvero? Mi spingeresti contro il muro e ti prenderesti il bacio che i miei gesti ti avevano promesso? E poi? Quando sarò troppo eccitato dai baci per riprendere il mio gioco, cosa farai? Mi lascerai contro il muro, ad osservarti mentre ti tocchi, senza potermi soddisfare a mia volta? Dovrò guardarti venire mentre sussurri il mio nome, con quella voce che, davvero, è già abbastanza illegale così, figurarsi durante un orgasmo? Oppure mi metterai una mano tra i capelli- così, esatto,” sospira, quando Fabrizio gli passa una mano tra i ricci più radi sulla nuca, “e mi dirai di succhiartelo? Sono uno che mantiene le promesse, lo sai, e mi piace più di quanto possa spiegarti. Cosa faresti, Fabrì? Cosa farai, quando succederà?” domanda, e l'urgenza nel tono è specchio della velocità con cui si muove sul suo sesso; se Fabrizio non fosse consapevole dei loro corpi non più da ragazzini penserebbe che sia di nuovo duro, tanta è la foga con cui racconta, la sua voce e le immagini che crea che li accerchiano come fumo sottile e si infiltrano sotto la pelle.

“Tu cosa preferiresti?” chiede, di rimando, passando giusto l'accenno delle unghie sulla nuca. Il sorriso di Ermal si allarga, come davanti a un regalo inaspettato; gli stampa un piccolo bacio appena sotto l'orecchio, e poi… “Be’, se proprio dobbiamo strafare” comincia. “Preferirei mi spogliassi di fretta, senza preoccuparti di rovinare i vestiti, e poi cominciassi a baciarmi piano, per darmi un assaggio della mia stessa medicina. Probabilmente arriverei a pregarti, ma non saresti soddisfatto, non finché non potessi vedere che sono eccitato come lo sei tu, disperato per il minimo contatto quanto te. Lo sarei dall'inizio, dal primo bacio, ma tu non lo sapresti. Solo dopo tutto questo saresti soddisfatto, e allora… Allora mi prenderesti, con la mia schiena contro il muro e le tue mani a reggermi le cosce, mentre ti spingi dentro di me.”

Il suo pollice gli accarezza la punta, e poi la mano si ferma, ma stavolta Fabrizio è ben consapevole della richiesta implicita, perciò lo bacia, in un modo disordinato quanto lo sono le sue spinte dentro quel pugno, l'insieme delle sensazioni troppo forte per non abbandonarsi.

“Ecco cosa preferirei” gli sussurra Ermal, le loro labbra che si sfiorano ad ogni parola, l'immagine ancora ben impressa sulle loro retine. “Mi scoperesti così?” chiede, indicando con la testa il suo bacino che spinge e spinge, senza posa, in cerca di sollievo. “Probabilmente verrei anche senza toccarmi. Ti prego, Fabbrì.”

È la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

È abbastanza sicuro, mentre chiude gli occhi e si abbandona completamente al piacere dell'orgasmo, di avere un'esperienza extracorporea, la sua coscienza che fluttua via lontano, tra le stelle che forse sono date dai suoi occhi chiusi o forse no; ma nulla batte la visione di Ermal, coricato per metà su di lui, un sorriso felice nonostante la stanchezza incisa nei solchi delle occhiaie, che lo accoglie nuovamente sulla terra.

È così bello che vorrebbe passare la nottata intera a baciarlo, alternando la tenerezza all'urgenza, le carezze ai graffi, i sussurri ai gemiti di piacere. Ma hanno un aereo che li aspetta, tra troppo poche ore, e ora che il desiderio è stato saziato sente il sonno che si adagia piano su entrambi come una soffice coperta, mentre si puliscono a turno con la sua maglia. Sbadigliano, prima lui e poi Ermal, e l'aria si riempie di risate, lo stereotipo del sesso che funziona meglio di un sonnifero che si riconferma ancora una volta nei loro corpi di nuovo aggrovigliati e gli occhi che faticano a restare aperti.

“A casa però sto discorso lo riprendiamo” dice, anche se in realtà vorrebbe più che altro chiederlo, vorrebbe la conferma che domani pomeriggio, al decollo dell'aereo che li riporterà in Italia, potrà intrecciare le loro dita sul bracciolo del sedile -ché si ricorda che all'altro l'aereo non fa più paura, ma chiaramente non l'entusiasma nemmeno tanto- e poi forse persino poggiargli la testa sulla spalla e chiudere gli occhi per un'oretta, cullato dal suo respiro.

Ermal gli sorride, anche se ha gli occhi chiusi, come un gatto che si vede depositare un canarino davanti alle zampe. Non risponde subito, si morde le labbra un paio di volte e i pensieri gli muovono il viso in un miliardo di espressioni, quasi fosse un ramo esposto al vento, concentrato come Libero quando gli chiede la tabellina del nove, quasi ci fosse una risposta più corretta delle altre e lui la stesse cercando.

Infine, si limita ad aprire gli occhi, fissandolo, e ripetere “A casa sto discorso lo riprendiamo” ma la sua frase ha il sapore di un'affermazione, di una soluzione appena ricavata, e Fabrizio lo bacia ancora solo per rubargli un po’ di quella certezza dalle labbra.


End file.
